Even Monsters Can Cry
by Horror Cakes
Summary: James get caught in a tight spot and Pyramid Head rescues him. Yaoi. One shot. JamesxPyramid Head


**Summary: James is in Silent Hill, can his worst nightmare turn into his prince and can they fall in love. JamesxPyramid Head. And no he's not going to be one of those girl Oh!! Please review or ill be sad and might not continue the sorry T.T soo review peoples .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Silent Hill characters…bummer**

James Sunderland walked on the sidewalk dragging a pipe. The monsters would be out any minute now and he needed shelter. Actually he wouldn't have minded the monsters as much if Pyramid Head wasn't amongst them. Then the siren started to sound and he started running. _Where should I go?_ He started running towards the Lakeview Hotel. _If I get there I might have a chance of living for now._ Then he fell on his face, something heavy was standing on his back tearing at right his shoulder. The pain made him cry out in pain, it was tearing at his skin through his jacket. Trying to devour him, kill him, and he couldn't die just yet. He rolled over and the sharp teeth released. He looked up at a Nurse with a knife. There goes the teeth theory; she stabbed him the shoulder again. He used his left hand and felt for his pipe. _There it is,_ wrapping his hand around it, he swung

up and it caught her in the face. She staggered back and he stood up. Then he kept beating her until she was down permanently. He glanced down at his right shoulder, blood was soaking his jacket and now he was even more at a disadvantage. He was right handed not left and now he could only use his left. Hearing a groan his head darted up. Two nurses were 2ft. in front of him. James turned around and was surrounded; nurses were coming at him from all angles. A screeching noise that was annoying and terrifying had all the nurses freezing. Pyramid Head was coming; this wasn't going to be good. Then he came into view, he was only 3ft. away coming from the alley. James looked at his current position, bloody, surrounded, and most likely going to die. He regretted not eating any chocolate cake at his birthday a couple weeks ago. All the nurses fell to the ground. Pyramid Heads giant sword sliced them clean in two. James looked up terrified, his body frozen like a statue. _Move damn you! Move! I'm not ready to cash in yet!_ Pyramid Head picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. James blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up he was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. He looked around the gore covered room. There were monsters and skinned people in cages. _Sick, Pyramid Head is a truly sick bastard!_ Thinking about all his rape victims made James mad. He even felt bad for the monsters that were continuously raped to death.

He heard the sword dragging against the ground and saw Pyramid Head walk in the room. _Should I get up and run or just sit here? I wont be able to get past him anyway so I'll just wait here waiting for him to pierce me through the heart. _ Pyramid Head dropped his sword and walked over to James and grabbed him by the throat. He lifted him up so he was standing but not off the ground and pushed him against the wall. James looked at him, his pyramid helmet showed no emotion and that's what frustrated him the most. He wanted to see the look on his killers face before he died. _Is he going to kill me or not? I'm getting tired of the horror, the frustration, the emotions. _"I'm tired of waiting to die." He said aloud. Pyramid Head turned his head for a second. Giving a questioning sign. Then he tilted it back up and his long black tongue came out and went under his shirt. His cold wet tongue went over his belly button and up to his nipples. James heart beat quickened. _Don't tell me he's going to rape me too! I wonder if he can feel my heart against his tongue?_ Then his tongue slid down James pants. _Now I regret not wearing boxers._ His tongue curled around his shaft and slid up and down. James moaned aloud. He couldn't help it; he had to admit he gave one mean blow job. Way better than Mary ever did. Pyramid Head did this for about eight more minutes and James had already released twice. When Pyramid Head released his throat he stayed leaning against the wall all sweaty. He winced in pain when he took off his jacket. _Why hasn't he completely raped me yet? He never does foreplay, this is messed up. I'm kind of glad that I can at least die with some of my need released even if they were by a male though. _He threw his coat of to the side and Pyramid Head stood there for a minute as if he was thinking about what to do next. James looked at him all sweaty, his lust showing in his eyes. He actually wanted to touch Pyramid Head. _What am I thinking? He's probably going to rape me to death then throw my body out a window you perv! _James stayed against the wall thinking about all the stuff that he was going to do, but he wasn't afraid. _I'm not afraid of death. Maybe if I don't go to hell I will get to see her again…Yeah, never mind I'm already there. _He snapped out of his daze when pyramid head started lifting his shirt over his head. The lust came back in a flash.

Pyramid Head looked at James a moment more then threw him over his shoulder. He walked over to a table and gently put James down on it. James looked at Pyramid Head amazed by how gentle he could be. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all? James snapped out of his daze as he felt Pyramids tongue viciously enter his mouth. They were kissing so passionately that James didn't even feel his pants sliding off. Then out of no where he felt a something hard thrust into him. Pyramid let out a chuckle while James let out a cry of pain. "Cant you at least give a signal when your about to do that kind of shit?" James said angrily. Pyramid Head chuckled one more time then continued to thrust in and out. James could feel blood running down his butt. Pyramid Head then flipped James over so they were going at it doggy style. Pyramid thrust one more time and it hit a spot in both of them. They both went limp; James laid on his stomach while Pyramid laid on top of James. "Pyramid get up, you're heavy." Pyramid stood up and handed James his pants. James stood up to put them on but his legs gave way and Pyramid caught him. "Pyramid, I won't go." Then something came from Pyramids Helmet and dropped on James face. Even monsters can cry.


End file.
